1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast spreader and more particularly to a broadcast spreader having a simple and reliable movable deflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary broadcast spreaders are well known in the art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,769,302; 1,998,966; 2,287,080; 2,474,064; 2,537,916; 2,687,892; 2,955,828; 2,958,530; 2,989,314; 3,085,807; 3,094,333; 3,109,657; 3,157,402; 3,226,461; 3,411,719; 3,478,970; 3,576,262; 3,682,395; 4,272,028; 4,367,848; 4,492,341; 4,511,090; 4,580,730; 4,597,531; 5,123,598; and 5,203,510. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,730 and 4,597,531, in particular, are incorporated herein by reference. An impeller broadcast spreader includes a hopper which receives material to be dispensed, such as particulate or granular materials like fertilizer, pesticides and seeds. The hopper is mounted to a pair of wheels, and a gearset is mounted to an axle between the wheels. The gearset rotates when the wheels are rotated. This causes the impeller to rotate which in turn causes the dispensing particulate matter to be distributed. Generally the dispensed material is spread about five feet to the left and to the right of the centerline of the hopper. Controls are provided to meter the dispensed material and a deflector may be present with its own control, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,090.
A problem that has been bothering the industry is the handling of dispensed material when there is a sharp divide between different areas of a yard. For example, grass may be immediately adjacent a flowerbed or a driveway. In these situations when there is a need to seed or fertilize the lawn area, but not have the seed land on the driveway where it will do no good or in the flowerbed where it is not wanted, adjusting the pattern of distribution is difficult. Another problem relates to the dispensing of certain material. It is desired that control products, such as herbicides and pesticides, be restricted only to the area intended and not where it may do damage.